ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Moa Aizaki
|Aizaki Moa}} is an AIB agent and a tritagonist character from Ultraman Geed. Personality In spite of her current occupation as an AIB agent, Moa is least professional compared to her peers due to her cheerful and at times clumsy personality. This best shown when she poorly handling a pot of illegal extraterrestrial plant Lugus, falling asleep under its sleeping pollen. Because of her feelings for Riku, she initially antagonistic towards Laiha before mellowing out upon learning the latter lived alongside Pega in Riku's Nebula house because they are homeless. Despite this, she proved herself courageous and even possessing great deal of compassion to aliens and humans alike that awed even stoic Zena. In fact, Zena stated that this positive trait of hers would be crucial to ensure the peace between humanity and aliens, as it inspired him to pursue more peaceful path in life when he initially joined AIB as a double agent. History Ultraman Geed When Riku was a baby, Moa's family found him at the observatory while working as groundskeepers. Moa would as well take care of Riku during his time under the care of her family, such as playing Don Shine. As an adult, she came across an injured Alien Zelan and treated him back to health. Her fearlessness and determination was discovered by the Alien Shadow, Zena. After discovering the AIB (Alien Investigation Bureau) and its purpose, she worked within AIB ever since to help out aliens like the Zelan all under the guidance from Zena, and was present for Skull Gomora's first attack. Later, she went to investigate an Alien Hook's home, under the cover of being a Life Insurance Salesman. Knocking on the door, the Hook gave her an unwelcoming greeting before jamming her foot in the door. Shocked, Moa looked into the home and found what she the evidence she needed, an illegal plant that puts people to sleep. Angered, the Hook tripped her and ran, before being caught by Zena, seizing the opportunity, Moa went in the home and reported what she had found, before accidentally touching the area that sprays the sleeping gas, sending her to sleep. When she woke up, she got out of the AIB Car, now at the HQ as Zena ordered her to put the plant into storage, which she ended up forgetting to do, as they deported the Hook. Later on, Moa remembered what she had forgotten to do, and was about to explain her mishap to Zena when they received a report that an Alien Pitt was causing trouble. AIB chased down her location and conveniently, Moa reunited with Riku, who's bike was stolen by the Pitt. After knowing that Riku is Ultraman Geed after being saved from Zandrias and decided to keep it as a secret. Moa and Zena also recruit Leito (Ultraman Zero) for their investigation due to the AIB having doubts about Geed but Zero told her that she should believe in Geed since she already the young Ultra's true identity. She later meet Pega as she visited the Nebula and surprised about the fact that Laiha is living together with Riku. During her encounter with Kuruto and being sucked into Zegan's dimension portal, an injured Moa come across an injured Kuruto, Moa was saddened about the Alien Shadow's death after failing to persuade him to walk a different path. Moa and Zena later take Laiha to an AIB facility after she developed symptoms of a Little Star, while gazing upon Ultraman Belial arrival and absorbing Geed/Riku as Chimeraberus. After Geed resumes battle with his father on Earth after being rescued by Laiha, Moa was seen cheering on the young Ultra. With Belial's presumed death, Moa and her organisation salvaged the remaining Kaiju Capsules of Belial to prevent them from falling out of wrong hands. After the failure to secure the Kaiju Capsules of Dark Lugiel and Alien Empera and Arie's "death". she would enter a state of depression. However, she overcome her doubts after Zena tasking her with the mission to investigate the purpose of Kei's visit to Okinawa while Zena and Laiha went towards Okinawa in search for Riku. When Belial returned as Belial Atrocious, Moa and her friends and allies devised a plan to defeat Belial. However, the plan backfired as Belial sees through it and destroyed the reconstructed Zegan as Riku continued the battle and killing his father for good. As peace had returned, Moa and the others would meet up with each other and celebrated the victory against Belial. Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! Zena and Moa sortie to investigate a crashing meteor, who turns out to be Jugglus Juggler. Galactron MK2 appears and the AIB agents along with Juggler watch Geed fight the robot, but it disappeared. Back at the AIB base, Moa and Zena tell the gang about what happened, when they were interrupted by Juggler, who sneaked up behind them, and told them to meet up at the underground base where he explained his reasons for coming to Earth - to find the red steel. They went went to Okinawa in search of it, spotting Leito by chance and bringing him along. Meeting Airu Higa and being told of the legends, the gang retreated when Galactron MK2 reappeared while learning that Airu is an alien. Visiting an alien city, the gang fought against the aliens when Gai Kurenai arrived. While getting more information from Alien Jaki Arlon, Zena ordered Moa to pay him for the intel but she seemed to have lost her purse, so he got Leito to pay for it instead. Laiha demanded the Jaki to reveal everything by putting her sword's tip at him when the alien kept asking for payment after speaking each sentence. When Riku was depressed and refused to transform to fight against the Galactron Army after the previous battle, Moa and her allies persuaded Riku to believe in himself while defending the young boy from the Baris Raiders. After Riku joined forces with his allies as Ultimate Final and destroying the last Galactrons, Moa left the matters to the hands of the Ultras. Trivia *Aside from being Riku's childhood friend and caretaker, it seemed as though she harbored feelings for him. Unfortunately, this is oblivious to the boy, much to her frustration. *Her name comes from sci-fi writer Isaac Asimov. This is further references as her original name was to be . Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Geed Characters Category:AIB Members Category:AIB